


Monster

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The Lord and Ladies of Hell [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t wanted Chloe to look at him the same way everyone else did. (spoilers for 1X12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a more substantial fic after the finale, I promise. But after last night's episode I just couldn't shake this little nothing of a ficlet.

Chloe was less than thrilled with his transparent excuse to get her out of the way for a moment – said something about not being his dog – but Lucifer had more important things to worry about. He needed to get this infant out of the way, to see if these snot-nosed potential psychopaths were really murdering people in his name. More “gifts” he never wanted, more needless pain and suffering he was once again being unjustly blamed for.

If people truly wanted to summon him, all they had to do was throw a high-quality enough party and give him a call. But while Lucifer Morningstar got those calls, all anyone ever thought the Lord of Hell ever wanted was blood and screaming.

He got a scream this time, too, a terrified squawk from his supposed devotee the moment Lucifer flashed his hell-eyes at him. When Chloe heard it – she always insisted on noticing the most inconvenient things – she turned around and gave him a look that insisted on an explanation.

For an instant, he considered doing it. No matter how convinced she was that the Devil didn’t exist, all it would take was a quick flash of his Hell form to change her mind. If he had to, he could give her the whole show, but he’d never had to go that far – one glimpse of what was waiting for the wicked on the other side, and even the most devout non-believer tended to cower. It would make his life so much simpler.

It would even solve the problem that he was vulnerable in her presence. Not because he could finally explain the facts of the situation and trust that she would actually believe him, of course (the idea of her _helping_ him, of the two of them working together to figure out the source of the problem and solving it, flickered like an ache through his chest).

No, the real solution would come when she never wanted to see him again. When she saw him as a monster, the same way everyone else did.

With that, Lucifer shoved the thought aside the same way he had a dozen other times before. He was allowed to be selfish, wasn’t he? It was a relatively minor sin, compared to the list that had been attributed to him over the millennia. And even if he wasn’t, he’d never been very good at following the rules.

So he would give himself one more day without seeing fear or hatred in Chloe’s eyes. He would let himself pretend, just a little bit longer, that there might be someone out there who could truly see him and not reject everything he was. It was a lie, he knew, but supposedly he was the Father of All Lies. He was just getting into practice.

He would not, under any circumstances, have called it hope.

000

Later, when she held a gun to his chest and looked at him like he was just another killer ready to leap out of the shadows, Lucifer realized what a fool he’d been to even imagine this could have turned out any differently.

In the end, everyone only ever saw him as a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
